


A Grill Cookout With Extra Heatblast?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Grill Cookout With Extra Heatblast?

One pretty spring evening Louise was outside in her front yard making s'mores and grilling hot dogs and hamburgers. That's when she realized that for the fire she didn't have matches or rocks or a lighter to start a fire. What was she to do? Suddenly she heard a noise comma from the bushes. Out popped s fire pyro like alien and it was coming closer to her. She screamed and tried to go back inside but she tripped on her porch and she cut her knee. As the alien got closer to her she tried to scoot away but to no avail. The alien gently put a hand on her knee and looked at her cut. He got out some peroxide and some bandages and wrapped it around her knee. Louise just gasped and looked at the alien.  
"Who are you or what are you?"  
"Name's Heatblast babe. What's your name?"  
"My name is Louise. Thank you for bandaging my knee."  
"You're welcome and I couldn't help but overhear that you need a fire to make all your food. Is that correct?"  
"Yes I do in fact. Why were you in my bushes?"  
"I just was lonely and it seemed like you were lonely too so I thought maybe you would like the company babe."  
Louise just laughed. "You got that right. I have all this food and no one to share it with."  
"Don't you have any friends at school?"  
"No not really. Most people at my school stay away from me because of my oddly colored hair and eyes."  
"That's a real shame. They don't know what they're missing out on. You are a great beautiful awesome person that people should know. Don't you have any parents?"  
"No I never knew my parents. I live by myself and I am supported by relatives from very far away. They only send me the money I need to live on if I do really well in school. Which is why I always get a's on all my subjects."  
"That's really sad. You live alone? You must've been lonely growing up."  
"Yeah but I learned how to survive by myself because all I can rely and depend on is myself."  
"Come on now babe that's just way too sad. Maybe it's time you weren't lonely anymore."  
"What do you me-"  
She got cut off when she felt a pair of lips on hers gently kissing her. She opened her eyes wide as the pyro alien kissed her deeply. She slowly kissed him back. He gently prodded his tongue past her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth and French kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her as they parted for air. Now he put his lips on her neck and he began to kiss lick and suck on her neck all over. Louise just started to moan now. He stopped what he was doing and put his forehead to hers.  
"I am talking about me babe. It seems two lost lonely souls found their way to each other. I love you Louise."  
Louise just gasped and was in shock. "I-I love you too heatblast."  
They began kissing each other again. After more making out heatblast showed her what he could do and he got a fire started for her to make her food. They were having a blast eating and just talkng to each other. After they were done eating s'mores and burgers and hot dogs they sat down on her porch cuddling together and looked up at the stars.


End file.
